


Lazy Nozomu Lazy

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [18]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Developing Friendships, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Alarm pertama. Alarm kedua. Alarm ketiga. Dan alarm keempat. Ren habis kesabaran serta kemalasan Nozomu di hari minggu.





	Lazy Nozomu Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for September and Nozomu lazyness
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 18 : Being Lazy in Sunday

Dering alarm menggema dari dalam suatu kamar hingga terdengar sampai ke luar. Si empunya tampaknya gagal terbangun karenanya. Membuat penghuni kamar-kamar di sebelahnya terbangun karena alarm yang menyala pada pukul enam pagi. Kemudian mereka yang telah terbangun mulai menjalankan aktifitas biasa, walaupun ini hari minggu, tak berarti bisa bermalas-malasan seharian.

 

Pukul tujuh pagi. Alarm yang sama kembali berdering dari kamar yang sama. Sementara keempat pemuda lain yang sudah segar selepas berolahraga dan mandi mulai berkumpul di ruang makan dan sarapan bersama. Sementara si empunya kamar mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi memeluk bantal dengan nyaman.

 

Pukul delapan pagi. Alarm kembali berdering umtuk ketiga kalinya. Seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu sudah asyik dengan acara kartun pagi di ruang santai. Sementara seorang lagi mulai menyeduh teh di dapur. Dan yang berkacamata kemudian menyusul duduk di sofa bersama untuk ikut menikmati acara yang teruntuk hari libur anak-anak setiap minggunya. Seorang lagi, Sora sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan ritme terakhir dari lagu baru yang diciptakannya.

 

Jam sembilan pagi. Alarm keempat yang terdengar mulai mengganggu pendengaran Ren saat itu. Dengan penasaran akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar asal suara, namun tak heran baginya kemudian saat menemukan pemuda bersurai cokelat yang masih berkelana dalam mimpi sudah tertidur dengan posisi tak wajar. Separuh badannya dari kepala hingga perut berada di lantai, sementara perut hingga kakinya berada di atas tempat tidur. Seketika langsung terkekeh geli sendirian di sana sembari menonton bagaimana sosok rekan duednya itu mulai mengigau tentang tanda tangan dan fanmeeting. Bahunya sampai bergetar hebat saking berusahanya menahan tawa.

 

Lalu memutuskan untuk duduk bersandarkan tembok samping pintu. Mengamati bagaimana berantakannya ruangan itu. Tentang banyaknya robot mainan hingga nerf gun yang tergeletak begitu saja di tepi ranjang.

 

.

.

.

 

Dan jiwa rapinya bangkit dengan tiba-tiba. Berdiri dan mulai memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan dan mengumpulkannya ke dalam keranjang di belakang pintu. Menata boneka robot di atas nakas dan juga memindahkan nerf gun ke rak kecil di bawah televisi. Tak lupa diambilnya sapu dan penyedot debu dan mulai membersihkan semua sudut kamar itu. Hingga waktu yang berlalu sampai bunyi alarm yang kelima kali terdengar namun diabaikan olehnya.

 

Terus fokus mengurutkan buku-buku komik dan majalah. Memandang sekilas fotonya bersama si pemilik kamar yang terpajang rapi di nakas kecil. Ren tak tahu jika Nozomu sudah terbangun dan mengamati semua kegiatan Ren sejak mulai menyapu tadi. Begitu ia menoleh dan bertukar pandang dengan sepasang mata sewarna bata, Ren langsung menyengir dan kemudian berlalu ke luar dengan cepat.

 

Nozomu yang sudah ketahuan melihat Ren hanya dapat diam dan memandang nanar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Tak lupa seruan dari Ren masih terdengar.

 

"Nozomu. Cepat mandi dan bersiap, hari ini kita akan ke taman bermain."

 

"Khiee! Tapi kan hari minggu waktunya bermalas-malasan Rennn...,"

 

"Cepat bersiap atau ditinggal."

 

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Nozomu sudah kalang kabut berjalan ke kamar mandi meskipun dirinya masih dilanda kantuk selama melangkah ke sana. Sementara di luar sendiri Mori, Sora, Ren dan juga Soushi tampak saling melempar tawa. 

 

Yap, sesekali Nozomu memang harus direcoki tatkala malasnya yang sudah mendarah daging itu muncul bahkan hanya untuk bangun atau mematikan alarm. Karna efek yang datang mempengaruhi kegiatan mereka semua pada akhirnya. Nanti saat di taman ria saja minta maaf pada Nozomu dengan mentraktir es krim atau kembang gula. Tak tahu dari sisi Ren dan Sora juga ikut berharap mendapat jatah es krim atau kembang gula juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading ne...


End file.
